rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session Twenty-Seven, The Intermission
Soothing Troubled Societies To help Skullstone adapt to the loss of their religious and political leader, the Silver Prince, Amber maneuvered Roseblack into taking command of the Archipelago. To quell Coral's strife over the party's disregard for their laws and procedures, the party presented the city's goddess, Verclia (?) with a tweaked Brass Leviathan, with promises to improve it soon. Facing Inner Demons Amber, Largo, Takara, and Kai sought the Emissaries, in hopes of joining their order, Though they usually only accept water-aspect dragonblooded, they allowed an exception in this party's case. The first two tasks were fairly simple, one of strength and one of seamanship, both of which were passed in impressive and unconventional ways. The third task was to venture to a location deep under water, look into something, and report back what they had seen. In the sunken continent, the party found a mirror that depicted dark versions of themselves, as Abyssals--except for Kai, who appeared mortal. Takara touched the mirror, and became an Abyssal, though he acted much the same despite (increased) voices in his head. None of the party's allies whom they contacted could shed light on the object, so they headed back to consult the monks. One of the monks assured the party that the effect on Takara would be temporary, though some trigger would be needed. At the suggestion that stress might fix it, Largo offered to provide a stress, an idea which Takara casually brushed off, belittling Largo and causing him to limit break. Largo became outraged at Takara. Kai flew the monk to safety, and Amber distracted Largo with the sound of oblivion, while Takara, invisible using artifact whiskers, temporarily paralyzed one of his legs. Largo nonetheless launched an attack, which Kai intercepted, applying a counterattack at the same time. Kai was nearly killed, and Largo was close to being knocked unconscious. Amber ended this with a performance which Largo was too weak to resist, and the battle among the party was done. Amber slapped both Takara and Largo, and Kai was not particularly happy about almost dying, either. Largo was most repentant, and Takara admitted his wrongdoing, though the party does not believe he will refrain from insulting Largo in the future. Character Thoughts and Reactions Fern: Dammit, Takara! Kurt: I am ever so slightly torn about how I felt about this session. On the downside, I almost got myself and Kei killed. On the much greater upside, I acted more in character than I ever had before. It also produced me actually' '''''being scared for my character. Don't worry, Takara most definitely learned a lesson that won't be quickly forgotten. (Though bear in mind he is being slightly influenced) Takara: *is shaken* Rey: Loved this session. Kai: Did not particularly enjoy it. And will use every opportunity to remind Takara of this for the foreseeable future. Alexa: Having read Kurt's reaction, I'm starting to find this session a lot more awesome. Dean: Found it scary that are worst threats are ourselves... awesome. Followed by Session Twenty-Eight, The Two Towers Category:Sunlight on the Water